First Love
by Yzak Lover Extrodinaire
Summary: Preston's back from Europe with a little surprise. But she's got a few little secrets of her own. What will come of this romance? Success or doom? Preston/OC R&R!


**Ok so I know it's been a long while since I wrote or updated anything but I go through phases with my writing. When I love something I write about it. If I'm not obsessed with it I can't seem to write about it. So obviously I'm obsessed with Desperate Housewives. I noticed that there are no fanfics about Preston so I made one. So enjoy, the chapter is extra long, and you'll be expecting more since I'm on christmas break and currently re-watching all the 5 seasons. So once again I'm sorry for not updating stuff of a long time but I've been busy with school and two jobs trying to pay for it all. So I was able to do this in my spare time. Hope you all enjoy!!!**

_Disclamer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Marc Cherry. I just own my character Maya. _

It had been five months since the Scavo family had seen their son Preston. After deciding to backpack in Europe six months, they didn't think they would see him again until February. It was January . Preston coming home early was a huge surprise, one of the best surprises a mother could ask for. Of course Preston didn't know he was going to be an older brother. Again. But nonetheless everyone was excited that Preston was coming home and they were all wondering what his big surprise was.

"It had better not be something stupid like, hey I've decided I'm going to move to Europe I just came to get my stuff, I'll be living in Amsterdam eating all the special brownies I can get my hands on!" said Lynette. Clearly the hormones were letting her imagination get the best of her.

"Oh come on Lynette, I'm sure he just missed us, after all he's never been gone for this long, he probably just got homesick." Tom tried to reassure his wife, even if he himself was a little worried about his son's reasons for coming home early.

**In the taxi on the way from Fairview Airport**

The plane had landed about an hour ago, it had taken forever to get a taxi and now they were finally on their way to Preston's house. Preston was exhausted, jet lag was a real bitch, they had left from Italy, the flight home was cheaper from there instead of taking a train to London and taking a flight from there.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay at you're house? I mean, I really hate to impose on you're parents like this. I can stay at a hotel if that's better."

Maya stared up at Preston worriedly, she was exhausted but she was still beautiful. Dark brown hair that went to her elbows, dark hazel eyes, full pink lips and pale perfect skin. They had met in France, Paris to be exact, he had been looking at his map confused and he had no idea how to get to the Palais de Versailles, Maya had taken pity on him and had shown him how to get to the famous landmark. Afterward, he had asked her for coffee and they had hit it off. One thing led to another and Maya had followed him on his trip around Europe showing him all the best places to go. Eventually he had wanted to take her home to met his parents, she was reluctant at first but after a while she had agreed. Plus she was happy to be able to see America.

Preston smiled "I'm sure it's fine for you to stay at my house. My mom will love you, you're worrying for nothing, everything will be fine. I promise." He bent down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. She smiled a little and sighed,

"Ok if you say so" she took his hand and held it tightly, the only indication that she was nervous. She tightened her grip as they turned onto Wisteria Lane.

"Don't be nervous, everything will be fine Maya." Preston tried desperately to reassure her as she was about to met his family for the first time.

The taxi pulled up to his house, Preston paid the cabbie, and got out to get their luggage. Maya practically crawled out trying to hide behind Preston. After grabbing all their luggage and the cab pulled away, Preston turned to Maya and put his hands on her cheeks, he pressed his lips to hers and once again urged her to calm down. He gave her a piece of luggage to distract her and started to walk up the drive to the front door. He stopped before opening the door, he turned to Maya and he saw her take a deep breath and nod. Preston opened the door and called out

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Preston put the bags down and Maya put hers beside Preston's.

Running could be heard inside the house, excited footsteps and the calling of Preston! was heard by five different sets of voices. Lynette got to the entrance first followed by Porter, Tom, then Penny and Parker. Maya stood back as Preston's family greeted him after his long absence. Lynette hugged her son tightly as did Porter. Smiles were seen on everyone's faces. Butterflies were dancing in Maya's stomach as she waited for Preston to introduce her or for someone to notice her, whichever came first. Lynette was the first to look over Preston's shoulder to the strange girl standing in her doorway.

"Hello, my name is Lynette, I'm guessing you're the surprise that Preston was talking about?" A blush rushed up Maya's cheeks as she nodded. Lynette extended her hand and Maya shakily took it. Tom introduced himself as did Porter and the rest of the family. As the introductions continued Maya's blush only got deeper and deeper. She had yet to utter a word to the Scavo family. Preston walked to her side and took her hand.

"Mom, Dad this is Maya. She and I met in Paris. I know what you're thinking and it's not like that ok? We've been together five months, and I love her."

"Why don't we go sit down in the living room and talk a while?" Lynette took Maya by her other hand and led her and therefore the rest of the family into the living room. Once everyone was sitting Lynette turned to Maya and smiled.

"So you're from France?" she asked politely.

"No, not originally. I lived in London until I was 15, hence the accent." Indeed she did have a british accent, to the trained ear it was a old English cockney accent. "I moved to Paris when .... well when my mother died."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know..." Lynette looked genuinely sorry. Maya smiled.

"It's fine you didn't know. But yes I lived in Paris with my father's family."

"You're parents weren't together" Tom chipped in, just as curious as Lynette about the girl his son brought home with him.

"No they divorced when I was two or three."

"Oh dear I'm so sorry, do you mind my asking how you're mother died?" Tom elbowed his wife and gave her a look that said leave-the-subject-alone.

"No I don't mind, see Mum had gone out to the market to get some food for supper, and on her way back when she was crossing the street a man who was driving way to fast blew through a stop sign and he hit her head on. She died instantly, or at least that's what the paramedic said, and the guy drove off. They found him later and he's in jail now." Maya had rushed through the explanation wanting to get it over with quickly. She looked at Preston and he gave her a comforting smile. "I had so much school work that night..... that's why I didn't go with her like I usually do." Maya forced a small smile.

Lynette cleared her throat and took her hands in hers " What about school? Did you take time off like Preston here?"

Maya smiled back at Lynette "No I didn't take time off. I really couldn't afford it, um, I graduated high school at the age of 12.... I started university when I was 13." Maya's blush deepened, "I'm kinda've what you call a 'gifted child' I stayed in school and finished my degree because it's what Mum would have wanted."

"Um Mom I think that's enough questions for now. We're really tired, jet lag is a real killer." Lynette nodded and went to stand up when her large cardigan came undone revealing her pregnant stomach. Preston's eyes went wide, he looked from his mother to his father and back again.

"Mom... you're, I mean you're pregnant. Again." Porter took this moment to cut in.

"Don't worry I gave them the same speech they gave us. They know that they should feel plenty stupid on their own." Tom gave his son a withering look. Porter shrugged. "It's true and you know it."

Preston looked shocked to say the least, Maya steeped in and took his hand "C'mon how about we go take a little walk before taking a nap? You can show me around the neighbourhood." Preston looked at his mother before turning back to Maya and nodding "Yeah, sure. Mom, Dad you're gonna have to tell me about this later." As Preston turned around to head to the door Lynette whispered a silent 'thank you' to Maya.

While the Scavo family put the bags upstairs and started lunch, Lynette and Tom knew that they would have to give Preston the whole story and apologize for not telling him about the unexpected pregnancy and the fact that it was twins, during his numerous phone calls.

Maya and Preston were walking hand in hand while Preston told Maya about growing up in Fairview. Some of the neighbours waved at them asking Preston when he got back and such.

Maya turned to Preston and stopped his walk.

"Preston, you're mad at you're parents aren't you? I know you well enough to know when you're mad." She had both her hands on his chest and looked up at him with her big eyes that always had a way to make him tell her everything that was on his mind.

"Yeah I am a little ticked that they didn't tell me and that they were stupid enough to get pregnant again at their age, but they are my parents no matter how dumb they act." Preston smiled a small smile, "I know that twins run in the family and I'm betting Mom's having twins, I mean the look Porter gave me kinda gave me a little hint."

"Twin telepathy Preston? That's real?" she laughed a little as he nodded and pressed her lips to his cheek. "C'mon what do you say you and I go back to you're parent's house and you get the whole story, that should make you feel better, that and something to eat."

"Yeah, you're right. Then we'll take a nap." Preston knew he had chosen the right girl when they started dating. Not only was she smart but she was sensible, compared to his leap first look later nature.

Once they got back to the house lunch was waiting for them. Lynette laughed as they practically pounced on the sandwiches she had made. While they were eating Tom told Preston about the pregnancy and even though it was unexpected they still wanted the babies, Maya smiles when she realized that Porter and Preston's twin telepathy had indeed proven to be right. Lynette then chose that moment to pop a question that had been nagging her since Maya had arrived.

"So Preston have you gotten Maya pregnant? Is that why you brought her home?" Maya chose that moment to choke on the sandwich she was eating. A few taps on the back later Preston glared at his mother.

"Mom we haven't even had sex yet, and that was rude." Maya looked at Lynette " It's fine Preston, my mom would have asked the same question, hell she would have run down to the store and gotten me a pregnancy test herself."

Lynette seemed surprised, "You mean to tell me that during all that time in motels and inns that you two didn't once have sex?" Both of them shook their heads. "Well I'm good then, Maya I assume you'll be staying with us?"

Maya blushed bright red, "Preston said that you'd be ok with it but I don't mind getting a room at a hotel if it's a problem." Lynette shook her head "No you're going to be staying here with us, you don't mind the sofa do you?"

Preston looked at his mother "Mom we might've not had sex yet but we do sleep in the same bed, you don't need to separate us."

"Preston it's fine, I don't mind the sofa at all Mrs Scavo." Maya grabbed another sandwich and started chewing.

"Penny could you come down here for a second?" yelled Lynette. Penny came running down the stairs expecting one of two things, trouble or her mother wanting a something. Hopefully it was something good. Once Penny was in the kitchen Lynette looked at her daughter up and down.

"Penny would you mind sharing you're room with Maya here for a little while? I'm sure you two would get along great. After all you always said you wanted an older friend who's a girl, kinda like a big sister."

Penny looked at Maya up and down, Maya smiled at Penny and said "It's ok if you don't want to Penny, don't feel obligated."

"Do you know about makeup and cool clothes and stuff?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"You can stay in my room then." Penny seemed happy as she skipped off to go play in the park. Lynette left the room to go make up a cot for Maya.

Preston leaned over and kissed Maya on the cheek, "See I told you, you had nothing to be nervous about, my family likes you." Maya smiled, "So how about that nap? If you're half as tired as I am I know you're ready to keel over." Putting the plates in the dishwasher, Preston took Maya's hand and let her upstairs to his bedroom. Porter wasn't in the room so Preston laid down on his bed and patted the area beside him. Maya grinned and crawled in beside him and snuggled up to him. Preston wrapped his arms about her and soon both were fast asleep.

A few hours later, Porter came into his shared room only to find his twin asleep with Maya in bed. Something he knew his mother would not be happy to discover. Porter leaned over and shook Preston awake. Both occupants of the bed groaned.

"Porter screw off ok, we want to sleep." Preston snuggled closer to the warmth that Maya was giving off. Porter kicked the bed. "Get up if mom finds you two you know what she'll do. You know how paranoid she is now because of the whole Porter-dating-a-married-woman-thing." Preston's eyes snapped open. "You're comparing us taking a nap to what you did? This is completely different." Maya got up and dragged herself to Porter's bed and crawled in "There happy? Now let us sleep, we're 9 hours behind here." Preston smirked, he knew how cranky Maya got when she didn't get enough sleep. "Well you heard her Porter. Night." Preston turned over and closed his eyes. He was still tired but he wanted to be against Maya again, he liked knowing where she was and that when he woke up she would be right where he left her, safe and sound.

Porter shrugged, "Fine, all I ask is that you make my bed when you're done Maya."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Porter."

"Not a problem. I'm just gonna go now....." Porter left the room to let the two of them get some sleep before dinner, he intended to go down to the den to watch some t.v. but on the way there he overheard his mother and father talking about Maya and Preston.

"- he brought a girl from overseas without telling us! What was he thinking!?" Lynette was clearly not happy with the unexpected surprise, the twins were dew in a few months and with two new babies in the house they were going to need the extra room.

Porter turned around and ran back upstairs to tell Preston what he overheard. He didn't want things to end badly for his brother, and he wanted to protect him. Little did Porter know he should have stuck around for the rest of the conversation.

"Lynette calm down, Preston's never brought a girl home before, that means he really cares about her. I mean did you see the way he looked at her? He's head over heels here!"

"I don't know Tom, I mean she seems like a good girl but I just don't know..."

"Get to know her first then pass judgement."

"All right, let's see how this goes Tom, but I'm telling you were going to need more room here for the babies!"

"And we will have some. Don't worry, you should be sitting down anyway Lynette you're on bed rest, go finish you're book, I'll clean up."

So this is where I decided to end the chapter. Haha I could have kept going but then it would have been waaaaaay long. I'm saving that for later chapters! :D Let me know what you think. R&R! Thanks! Let me know what you think I can improve on.


End file.
